Speak Now
by littlemissb
Summary: Bella speaks up for the one she let slip away. Based on Taylor Swifts song Speak Now.


**A/N: **A Huge Thank you to Holly1980. BB without your support and help this wouldn't have happened. Thank you to Hibbleton78 who so kindly was my beta for this one shot. This is my first Fanfic and I'm super excited and nervous about it. Hope you all enjoy.

As always Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Taylor Swift owns her lyrics.

Speak Now

The loud buzzing of my cell phone vibrating on my bed side table woke me up. I sighed, rolled over, and picked up the phone, though I just wanted to lay under the covers, undisturbed, to mope. Glancing at the little screen I read the text.

_Bella please don't come today. Make it easier for everyone and just stay away. Tanya  
_  
_How did that evil, conniving, little bitch get my number?_ I thought to myself after reading the text. That was a pretty hate-filled thought, but hey, I wasn't marrying the love of her life. She was marrying the love of _my_ life today at twilight. He didn't know about my feelings for him. He hadn't seen me since I graduated with his little sister three years ago. We kept in contact while I was a senior in high school and he was a doing his freshman year at Dartmouth, but after Alice and I had graduated high school I hadn't heard from him, not even a single email.

Edward was my hero while we were all growing up. He protected Alice and me from their older brother Emmett's practical jokes and teasing. As we grew and matured, I saw Edward for the man he was becoming and secretly crushed on him. Alice, Edward and I were inseparable in High school, going to movies, bowling and just hanging out. Alice and I went to all his baseball games and most of his practices. The only time we didn't spend together was when Alice took me on insane shopping trips and our girly slumber parties. I never acted on my feelings, and I always assumed that he had none for me, and now that he was marrying a witch he obviously didn't share the same feelings.

I had only met Tanya Denali once and that was two days ago at the Cullen house for her bridal shower. I had received a wedding invitation, and shortly after, a bridal shower invitation. When Alice had mentioned that Edward was getting married I had kept my feelings to myself. Alice hated Tanya. She did not want anything to do with her but was going along with everything for her mother, Esme's sake. The bridal shower was going well until the boys returned to the house from doing whatever guys did while the women were at a bridal shower. Edward had come in laughing at something Emmett had said. I couldn't stop staring; he was the same guy I had spent so much time with during my childhood, but the last few years had been good to him. He had filled out, not as lanky as he had been the last time I had seen him. His hair was shorter than I had ever seen it but still long enough that it had its own mind and was styled in a perfectly messy bed-head look. His glasses were gone, and from where I was sitting I could see the emerald green sparkle of his gorgeous eyes. I heard someone clear their throat and it snapped me out of my studying. It had been Tanya; she had caught me staring at her fiancé. I looked away from Edward and paid rapt attention to the bride and her party. I caught Alice's gaze, and she rolled her eyes and smirked.

Another vibration from the phone pulled me out of my thoughts.

_Bella Did you get my last message? DO NOT SHOW UP! T  
_  
Throwing the phone down on the bed, I got up and went to the bathroom. Turning on the shower as hot as I could stand it, I got in. Why did she hate me? All I did was look at him. Alice must have been talking about me. Knowing Alice, she probably bragged and glorified details of me and made me sound like something I wasn't. Getting out of the shower and drying off distracted me from my thoughts. Pulling my hair up into a towel, I padded back to my room. Charlie loved having me home and I enjoyed being home, spending time with him in his little house. I wondered if he was uninvited as well. I laughed out loud at that thought. Yeah right, uninvite the Chief of Police, a family friend of the Chief of Staff at the hospital. I think not. I sat on my bed and looked at the sapphire dress hanging on the back of my door. I sighed and grabbed my phone and replied to Tanya.

_Yes I got your message, I will not be there! Congrats again! BELLA_

I didn't know why I used shouted caps for my name, but I did. I tossed my phone back onto my bed and flopped down next to it. It vibrated again.

"GAH LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN" I shouted loudly at my phone. Not able to resist reading the message, I picked up the phone.

_Bella, where are you? The she-devil is driving me nuts. I'm hiding in the garage with Rose attempting to help fix dad's car lol. A._

Alice in the garage was a funny thought; Alice attempting to help Rose, now that was hysterical. Laughing out loud at the text, I put the phone on silence and shut it, not responding to the text. Knowing Alice, if I said anything about Tanya's text, shit would hit the fan. Dressing in denim shorts and a yellow halter top and pulling my hair up on top of my head I started stripping my bed. It was especially warm in Forks, even for summer, and I was going to take advantage of it. I went down stairs putting my ear buds in, and started to clean Charlie's house. When I was done cleaning the house from bottom to top I started the laundry. Charlie had let the laundry pile up and now I had all the linens from both our rooms to wash as well. Dancing around the kitchen to my iPod, I made freezer meals for Charlie. Noticing the time I went back upstairs to change and get ready. Charlie came home, and I could here him in the shower and then in his room getting ready as well. After finishing up I met him down stairs.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Wow, you look great!" he said.

"Thanks, Dad." I blushed in response. 

"So, we're ready?" my lovely father asked. 

"Um, well, I'll meet you there Dad. I'm going to take the truck. I have some things I need to do before." 

I looked at my hands, studying them intensely. I sucked at lying and if I was looking at him he would have read right through me. 

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you there. I'll save you as seat." He half hugged me and walked out the front door.

I sunk into the dining room chair and put my elbows on my knees and bowed my head. What was I going to do? I couldn't go without Tanya throwing a fit, and I couldn't not go because my dad and at least one of the Cullens would come looking for me. I went back up stairs and looked in my full length mirror. Why couldn't he just love me? Why didn't I have the guts to tell him how I felt? The sapphire dress hung perfectly on my body, my long brown hair was half pulled up in loose twist, and the rest was cascading down my back and shoulders. I was wearing silver hoop earrings, silver bangles and a sapphire teardrop necklace that my mother had given me for my twenty-first birthday. Fingering the pendent of my necklace, I sighed. How typical I was all dressed up and no where to go. Looking out my window I noticed my red Chevy truck. It was almost as if she were calling me to take her for a drive.

Grabbing my clutch, phone off of the bed, and my heels out of the box on my dresser I hurried down the stairs, shoving on my shoes at the bottom. I locked the door and jumped into my truck. She started with a huff and I was off. Not paying attention I didn't realize where I was going until I stopped with a jerk behind the church. I walked in through the back door and snuck into the congregational area through a side door that was conveniently covered in magenta satin on the other side. Hiding behind the panel, I peeked out through the break in the fabric before the navy blue piece started. Completely hidden, watching the circus.

Edward's brother Emmett and best friend Jasper Hale were standing at the front alter whispering to each other, grinning like idiots and guffawing loudly. Tanya's family was sitting on the bride's side, dressed to the nines in pastel colours. Edward came down the aisle with his mother Esme on one arm and Tanya's mother Carmen on the other. I could hear Tanya on the other side of the door that was concealing me, yelling at her sister Kate to pull her train to the left not the right. I had to hold my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. I could see Alice and Rose sitting next to Carlisle and Esme; they were both occasionally looking over their shoulders at the door. It looked like they were waiting for the bride, but I knew better. I hadn't responded to Alice's earlier text, and I was willing to bet she had probably texted me a hundred times since. Just as that thought crossed my mind she pulled out her iPhone and tapped out a text.

Slowly opening the door behind me I peeked through the crack. Tanya, her sisters, and their father were nowhere to be seen so I slipped out. Stealthily, I made my way to the door leading into the  
congregational area. The three sisters and Eleazar were waiting for the organ to start. Hiding behind a huge fake tropical tree strung with twinkle lights, I waited for the wedding march to start and for the door to shut behind Tanya and her father. When it did, I peeked through the small window to the right of the door. Tanya floated down the aisle like a pageant queen lightly hanging on to her father. Waiting until she was more than halfway down the aisle and everyone was looking at her, I cracked the door open and made my way to a seat in the back row. She made it down the rest of the aisle, stopping in front of Edward and Pastor Weber. My heart started pounding out of my chest. I could barely hear the organ finish the death march. I noticed that Edward wasn't smiling. Shouldn't the groom be smiling?

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Weber asked

"Her mother and I," Eleazar answered and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Thank you, you all may be seated," Pastor Weber stated and waited for the guests to sit and be quiet.

"We are all gathered here to witness this man, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to join this woman, Tanya Abigail Denali in holy matrimony." Tanya turned to Kate and handed her her bouquet before turning back to Edward. Pastor Weber took her hands and placed them in Edward's. He still wasn't smiling. Pastor Weber then looked out into the sea of guests. He smiled, and my heart beat faster and louder.

"If anyone has any reason why this couple should not be wed in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace." Pastor Weber was still scanning the guests.

There was a silence except for my heart still pulsing in my ears and in my throat. This was my last chance. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Standing up with shaky legs and hands, I braced my hands on the chair ahead of me and slowly walked into the aisle. Hearing the gasps, I glanced around the room. I could see the horrified looks on everyone but the first row to right where the Cullens sat. Alice and Rose both wore smirks. Finally I met Edward's stare and he smiled. Letting go of Tanya's hands he turned towards me. Ignoring the bride altogether, I cleared my throat and started my speech. It all came spilling out as if I were planning it.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes. Run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Please don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out." I was still staring at him. The crowd was softly murmuring, and out of my peripheral vision Emmett and Jasper were both grinning like fools. I started twisting my hands together, nervous about Edward's reaction. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally smiled a beaming smile that lit up the room.

"Let's run away now, I'll meet you at the back door when I'm out of my tux. Baby, I didn't say a vow. I'm so glad you were around when he said 'speak now.'" His smile was still plastered on his face as he said this to me. He turned to Tanya and put his hands on her shoulders kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to the guests.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to Bella. Feel free to move on to the reception and enjoy dinner on me, but I will not be getting married today."

I turned and bolted through the door just as the guests' protests started. As I got to the back door I heard a loud shriek followed by a guffaw that I immediately recognized as Emmett's and I smiled. I got into my truck and pulled my phone out of my clutch and looked at it.

Fifteen missed calls and fifty missed texts. Selecting them all, I deleted them without reading a single one, knowing that most, if not all, were from Alice. I fired off a quick text.

Ali, I know I can't believe I did it! ttyl B.

I also sent one to my dad. He had just starting replying to texts, and I swear he was sending out more than I did.

Dad, I know! I'll see you later, love you. B.

After closing my phone there was a tap on the passenger side door. Almost jumping right out of my skin, I looked out the passenger side window and was met with emerald green eyes and a crooked smile. Smiling back I slid over and unlocked the door and slid back to the driver's side. He got in and pulled his seat belt on. After doing the same, I looked around outside of the truck. Thinking for sure that people would be milling around outside by now. As if he was reading my thoughts Edward cleared his throat. I looked at him.

"Pastor Weber and Dad are keeping them contained until I can get out of here. So, umm... could we get out of here?" he explained, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, of course, where to?" Looking back through the windshield I stepped on the gas. Feeling his stare on my face, my blush heated my whole body.

"The only place I can think of right now is the high school baseball diamond," he answered

We sat in silence on the way to the diamonds. I tried not to laugh out loud at his destination. It was a place he felt safe, I knew that. I also knew he couldn't go home just yet. Knowing Charlie was going to have a field day with me, I couldn't go home yet either. We pulled into the parking lot behind the diamonds and parked. My heart started pounding again, and I felt like I had been holding my breath.

"Bella, breathe," he chuckled.

I got out of the truck and started walking to the stands. About half way there I heard the passenger door slam shut. Keeping up a steady pace I walked up the bleachers to my spot. Sitting down I tried to control my breathing; my heart was pounding and my legs were shaking from the adrenaline still flowing through me. Feeling his presence I looked up at him as he sat down, he was staring at the diamond ahead of us. As I turned toward him I touched his cheek with my finger tips and his gaze met mine.

"You know, I can still remember the exact second I realized I was in love with you," I said staring into his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment and searched my face and eyes.

"So can I," he answered which caused me to gasp. I knew that he didn't want to marry Tanya, but I never thought that he could be in love with me.

"Edward, if you didn't, well, don't love her, why did you propose?" My hand was now resting on his shoulder, and I moved it down his arm and took his hand in mine still staring into his eyes. He broke our gaze and looked back out to the diamond.

"I was always in love with you. When I left after you and Alice graduated, I sorta lost myself. I got absorbed into my studies and the college scene. I cut ties with you first, knowing we could never make it work with you here and me at Dartmouth, and I didn't even have it in me to try. Next in line were Jazz, Em and my parents. I missed holidays, making up stupid excuses why I couldn't make it home and basically stopped talking to them. Alice was the hardest, but about a year ago she finally stopped talking to me. I had to get away from all of them. Every time I talked to anyone they would bring you up, and I just couldn't handle it. When I met Tanya I lost myself in her version of me, thinking I loved her, but I was just playing a part in a play carefully scripted by myself. I was doing fine until I saw you the other day at the shower. That's when I started losing it. Tanya kept blaming my mood on the stress of the wedding so I convinced myself that's what it was. I'm pretty sure Alice saw right through it, and today when my dad came to talk to me before the wedding I realized I hadn't fooled any of my family. He basically told me that my mother said to get my head out of my ass and he agreed with her. I was determined to get through the wedding and get back to New Hampshire. I thought that if I could get back to life with Tanya that I could push them all, and you, back out again. I could just live my life the way I had carefully constructed it." He ran his hands through his hair again and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked back down at me.

"But you were having none of that were you?" he asked as he stroked my cheek with his fingers. His other hand still entangled with mine.

"Um, no, I guess not. I didn't know what I was doing until I saw you smile after I stood up." I shrugged into his touch. "Edward, what happens now?"

"I guess we head to my house, and I tell my family what I told you, and then I take you out for dinner… maybe to Seattle for the rest of the weekend?"

I was ecstatic at the thought. Nodding I shrugged out of his arm that was now wrapped around me. The other hand still held mine. Standing up, I pulled on his hand to get him to follow me. Carefully, I walked down the bleachers, knowing with my luck I would kill the moment by falling down the ten steps. Walking onto the diamond dragging Edward behind me, I stood on the pitcher's mound and pulled him next to me. He wrapped his arms around me as I looked up at him. It didn't escape my notice that I fit into his arms perfectly. He met my eyes and smiled.

"You know, this is where I first realized I loved you," I admitted. "We had just won the state championship because of you, and I couldn't have been more proud. It was right then that I knew I was in love with you, Edward." I reached up and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. His hair was as soft an as silky as it looked. He just stared into my eyes; it felt like he was searching my soul. He smiled his crooked smile and chuckled a bit.

"That was a great day, and now it seems like it was more important to you." He drew in a deep breath before he continued. "The day I realized I was in love with you was the first time I caught you after you tripped." He was still smiling his silly crooked smile that made me want to drop my little silk panties and slap him all at the same time. Finally, realization hit me through the dazzle he was pouring on. I gasped and searched his eyes.

"Edward, be serious! The first time you caught me when I tripped was when you were nine."

"I know," he said as he smiled grew. "You had your hair in pig tails and ribbons. It was so long that it hung down to your shoulders. You were wearing a pink shirt that had the Superman logo on it, jean cutoffs, and sneakers with ridiculously long laces. We were at the dock in La Push getting ready to go fishing with our dads. They had met before and were chatting when you realized you left your book in the cruiser. You told your dad you were going to go get it and tripped on those silly laces. That was when I caught you and pulled you to me so you didn't fall into the water," he answered.

He had the whole story down, and as he recalled that particular day, I could remember everything about it. When I went through the memory again, I realized that I was already in love with him at eight years old. I was just too young to put it together. He tilted my chin with his fingers and met my lips with his. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. The rest of the world didn't matter anymore. We were together and I was in Edward's arms. We would deal with all the wedding issues later, but for now I just wanted to kiss the man I had been in love with since we were little kids fishing with our dads.

THE END 


End file.
